Conventionally, at an end part of an electric wire (cable) made of copper or an alloy thereof, a crimp terminal made of copper or an alloy thereof is provided, and the crimp terminal is connected to a terminal of another equipment to connect the electric wire to the another equipment.
Further, in order to achieve a more lightweight electric wire, or some other purpose, the electric wire may be made of aluminum or an alloy thereof instead of copper or an alloy thereof. As a document related to the conventional technique, Patent literature 1 can be referenced, for example.